Reborn
"A king must be greedier than any other. He must laugh louder and rage harder. He must exemplify the extreme of all things, good and evil. That is why his retainers envy, yet adore him. He is why the flames of aspiration, to be the king is, can burn within his people." -''Reborn reminding his council at a meeting on what it means to be a true king '' Reborn is the legendary King of Dragonia and God of Dragons. Appearance Reborn is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that is seen mostly seen loose and put down (but at times can be slicked back and stood up like a flame). He is described as handsome, and his eye color is crimson red like blood, which shows he is not a ordinary person and gives off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. It is said he gives off almost a golden aura that makes even the hottest of flames afraid to come close to him and that his very presence is said to lift the morale of his people highly. He is also known for having red lines on his body that are a direct indication to his link with his father, Infinity. Personality As legends foretold, Reborn is a man who gives off a presence like no other, many consider him to be one of the greatest kings who have ever lived, due to his undying desire to protect and see Dragonia grow. Reborn is said to be very charismatic and is said to give off an incredible warm aura that lift the spirits of his people and is one of the many reasons most people are fond of him, as they see him as a symbol of protection and warm. It is also to be noted that his aura shows his wisdom and skill as a leader, which is why so many men and women, fight under him, and why his army would ride into battle for him and gladly die for their king, it is even said his presence on the battlefield is enough to turn the tide of battle. However his presence can be overwhelming to some and can cause people who meet him for the first time to be flustered and shy to speak to him. Despite acting like a king all the time, Reborn is a kind and calm person, he loves everyone and is kingdom, and frequently leaves his palace without the guards and walks around the streets of Dragonia, unexpectedly arriving in random places, observing the people. Most people love Reborn, however the children of Dragonia are what Reborn tends to spend most of his time with, he is frequently seen in schools and at time large public places, surrounded by children telling stories to all the young ones, with even adults staying to hear some of his tales. Reborn looks at the children of Dragonia as the future of the kingdom and it's greatest treasure, assuring that if the children prosper so will Dragonia. Also Reborn declares that no social class exist in Dragonia and everyone is equal, and that anyone is welcome to his kingdom. Reborn's love and kindness is only so much, the outside world is of no concern to him unless Dragonia and her people are threaten. Reborn however does respect other world leaders , and does strive for world peace, however will not hesitate to kill, or shed blood to ensure Dragonia's safety. This is why Reborn is target, and people wish him death due to his past with killing many who hunted his king and fear his power as he single handily ended a war. Reborn is powerful man, and most men simply fall due to his aura's presence causing their legs to give out knowing of his true power simply by looking at him and those how who are able to survive a duel with him know of his addiction to war the dark side of wanting to fight, as his past was nothing, but war and blood. However he is able to suppress this thanks to a select few of people, most notably his adoptive daughter, Nu who is the only person able to quell is drive for a fight. Although throughout time he is able to overcome this and leads his people proudly as the King of Dragonia History Since ancient times there were gods born from all types of manner, all during great periods of time, however their one whose born from the desperation of the Dragons. Hidden throughout time there was a period were Dragons were not worshiped and hunted like dogs, and anyone who sided with them. People feared the dragons were too strong, and just to dangerous to be left alone . This period was known as the Dragon Depression. ''Many people sought refuge places and Dragons started vanishing from existence until the First Dragon, Infinity , the First True Dragon was determined not to let his race die off so he broke a piece of his fang off from his mouth and buried it on top of a mountain, high in the sky, before meeting his fate, he stored the rest of his power into his fang, he had planted and used it to create his son who would take his place, as Infinity slowly closed his eyes resting on top of the Fang he spoke to his son softly "My son if you can hear this, there will be few left of your kind when you arise, when that time comes, rebuild our people, and create a safe haven for all dragons and people a like, be the leader they need....no be a King that they deserve." he said before he slowly disappeared. The Fang would remain inactive for years and during this time war was breaking out, the power left by Infinity finally grew enough as a young child emerged from the ground and walked around clueless down the mountain before finding a large dragon remains at the bottom of the mountain as he touched the bones as he heard a voice in his head saying, "My son, you may not know what is happening, and you may even be sacred, but know I am always with you, now go you are reborn, and save are people", at the minute the child was filled with memories of everything his reasons for being born and silently shed a tear as his father was at the bottom of the mountain protecting him till the end as he suddenly wiped his face and looked at his father's remains bowing as the young boy said, "Thank you father, I....." the boy paused and didn't even know what his name was as he remembered his father saying he was reborn for his purpose to save his people, "I, Reborn will make you proud father" he said before noticing a bag full of clothes and spear Kroniid as reborn softly smiled to himself "Thanks Dad...". So Reborn geared up and began his journey. Reborn soon traveled around the world and gathered the Four Dragon Generals that served under his father and began a war rebelling against those slaying dragons, and after 20 years of fighting, the war was finally won and a peace treaty was signed. Reborn who was slowly growing in age with the advice of his generals, needed a place to call home, and with his army of dragons and loyal subjects he returned to the top of the mountain he was born and began building a kingdom and in time it would become a symbol of peace for all people, this place would be Dragonia and in time would become a global power for all Dragons and people alike, and would become Reborn's legacy as the greatest King to ever live. Abilities Reborn is a top tier fighter and is known as "the Dragon who gods feared" as he has the power to fight the Gods and is shown to hold his own. Reborn is more tactical and prefers to take Defensive style over offensive preferring to think out his attacks. Reborn uses many methods in his defensive fights ranging from using ice, spears, and even unique abilities to fight, this being said Reborn is someone '''who will almost never fight someone the same way twice as this keeps people from adapting to him. Reborn is sought out to be the final fight most warriors wish having as Reborn is what most men, (especially kings) strive to be and is known to have one of the strongest armies in existence. Ice Dragon Slayer: Reborn unlike being known as the God of Dragons, he is also known by less as the God of Ice. Reborn is the known as the Ice Dragon God Slayer as he is master of the element of Ice and the living embodiment of it able to create large objects, and make creations that could aid him in battle. Reborn is also able to freeze anything around him including himself or others. Reborn's Ice is so cold normal flames or Lava harbor almost now power to melt it. Reborn also is the sole user of the Absolute Zero technique allowing Reborn to literally freeze time as long as his eyes remain open. Fire Manipulation: Every citizen in Dragonia has some knowledge of Fire-based powers, with Reborn being the sole provider, Reborn is able to harness the element of the Dragons, and create massive amount of fire in thin air, and surround himself in it, or create it in a space. He is even able to change the color of his flames to increase the heat output. Close Combat Expert: Reborn has been personally trained by the great teacher at a young age in the art of Pankration a Greece martial art the has been around since ancient times. The art is a combination of boxing and wrestling, with kicks and grapples being a main factor as well. On a side note, most people actually do not know about this factor about Reborn as he is seen wielding a lance in battle (and has rarely ever been disarmed) preferring to keep enemies at a distance, despite that misconception Reborn is strong enough to defeat hundreds of men in battle or even fight giants the size of mountains with his fists alone. Some who have witnessed this say he is perhaps stronger without a spear. Knowledge of the Sages: Besides Reborn being famous for his Ice and Mastery over the Lance, Reborn was known for something much bigger, Reborn was known to be have intellect and knowledge over not only the battlefield, but life as well. Reborn in truth knows every way there is to fight, and every way to lead as a King. His understanding of lie is so great that Reborn, could dominate and ultimately solve any conflict and could rule the world, or end world suffering if he pleased,. Reborn is a man whose knowledge was praised and nurture through the Sages of the World who knew the young King perhaps "knows too much about the world". Due to this passive ability Reborn quite literally if given enough time, or under enough pressure can make anything happen, this means he is able to think on a subatomic level, or process thoughts so quickly, he can deduce a strategy that will ultimately help him defeat any opponent. Astral Insight: Reality Constructing: Reborn's greatest ability lies within his eyes. Due to being able to understand, the concept of life, better than the creators, he is able to tap into a universal power, known as the Astral Eyes, which turn his crimson red eyes, into a light neon blue, Once activated, Reborn, is able to see anywhere he wants in the universe, teleport to any location he wishes, and is able to see directly into the future 10 minutes early. However the true power of these eyes rely solely on the user's imagination, Reborn can quite literally create anything he wants from his mind, out of thin, by bringing it into reality, making his power only limit being his imagination. This power is unique only to him, and this is further strengthen with his treasure of Dragonia, which anything his posses granting an additional boost in power. ' Treasure of Dragonia': Reborn in his time of conquest and reign has gather vast amounts of treasures all over the world, the exact number is unknown as that knowledge has far exceeded that of Reborn's. However he is able to use these treasures, by creating golden like portals that transports all his weapons to him and allows him to fire them directly at his enemies from the small portals. He contains many of the world's treasures and in his treasury may even contain copies of original weapons, however most of his treasures in his treasury are originals with only a selected few being doubles. A special ability allows anything he obtains in his treasury automatically becomes stronger than before. Master of the Spear; Kroniid: While many heroes master, the sword, or the bow, Reborn is a master of the lance and has devoted himself to it proudly. Reborn being deadly even without a weapon, he wields the mighty lance, "'''''Kroniid" that he obtained from his father, in which was made by taking a piece from the sun and was shaped into a Lance. The Lance is able to produce fire that burns directly from sun and can burn through anything it touches. However the main ability of the Lance is that is able to nullify anything it comes into contact with able to dispel magic and another other form of curses, and can even heal. Enhanced Strength and Agility: Reborn is known to be one of the strongest gods in the world in term of Physique as he was strong enough to challenge giants that were sizes of Mountains at the early tender age of 10. He is able to easily lift 30 tons without a sweet and is able to take a severe beating. He can react faster than the eye can see, and his ability to detect danger is so great, he can react in under a second. Pride Alteration: This is perhaps Reborn's most darkest secret he keeps from most of his enemies , Reborn is known at times to be extremely prideful when in battle so much he won't fight weaker opponents and feels not hate for them but pity. This state of mind has than been developed as a personal ability to Reborn. The more Reborn is feels he will win a fight the stronger he becomes overall, he even has the ability to make his aura so powerful it can knock anyone who doesn't posses a single ounce of willpower. Also Reborn cannot be tricked into self-doubt as he will not be tricked unless defeated in battle. However this ability can be negated if he finds himself fighting a person who can be consider his equal. If that is the case this ability will not effect that person and will remain like that even if said opponent becomes weaker with time, the effect will not be active to them since''' "at a point in their life" Reborn respected said person. '''Strengths: *Reborn is has a active ability called, '''Dragon's Will, '''meaning he harbors an enormous amount of sheer willpower meaning anyone who tries to take over his body or mind will be force to face the dragon inside of him, who is wild, and dangerous. This means Reborn is unable to be affected by any form of Mind Control, or is immune to any sort of mental attack. *Reborn is a pure devoted Defensive fighter, as he wields not only a Lance, that allows him to conjure fire, nullify Magical attacks, and warp, he also is able to create anything with his Ice manipulation making him a walking fortress. *Reborn is impervious to any from of Ice, fire, Dragon-related, or Lance based attacks. *Grows stronger the more he believes he will win the fight thanks to his, Pride. Interesting Facts about Reborn *Reborn is often known to be extremely Prideful in a fight encouraging his opponent to fight at their fullest. *Reborn is the main interest and focus of the evil lord Lucifer Category:Male Category:Ike Dreyar